Witchs
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Kagome finds out she's a witch and looses her miko powers.She must help four groups to defeat one evil. . .I have discontinued this story unless someone is willing to write it, I swear I will give you full credit.
1. Chapter 1

It had started out to be a normal slightly cloudy day in the feudal era, they were walking in Inuyasha's forest and the gang had taken down a few demons on the way, not even needing Kagome's sacred arrows.

Kagome came to a halt and told them a sacred jewel shard was coming at them. They readied their weapons and a hugs monkey demon showed up and shot spikes at them. They dodged and made a plan to take it down, the others would get it's attention while Kagome would shoot it in the hand were the jewel shard was and they would kill the creature.

The others jumped out and attacked, Kagome

Aimed the arrow and shot but the demon just bated all of them away. It's hand shot forward to Kagome but she put up her hands and a dead log flung itself into the path of the oncoming attack.

All the rocks around her start beating the demon until it falls dead to the ground. The jewel shard ripped itself out of the demon's forehead and flew to Kagome and landed in her palm, with her giving it a bewildered stare.

The others after the shock of Kagome's new powers headed towards Keade's quickly to ask what the heck was going. When they got their Kagome quickly explained what had happened. Keade did not know but told her maybe someone in her time could help her.

Inuyasha had made this big fuss which ended in Kagome sitting him and telling him she was going and if he stopped her he would never again see the light of day.

Kagome had said her goodbyes and jumped through the well. On the other side she herd voices and peaked through the mini shrines doors and saw he mother talking to some men in black suits. Kagome walked up to the men and her mother and asked her what was going on. Her mother looked at her, "Kagome, we need to talk…"

Kagome had been shocked, she had just found out that she was a witch, her father had been a seed, he was killed by the company these men worked for and now to keep her alive, her mother had made a deal with them that she would work for them. Kagome was going to hunt witch's , and be what was known as a craft user. She would start her first day the next day at the place called the STN-J.

Kagome changed into a work outfit she had bought, it was a silver top that belled at the wrist, her jeans were black jeans with silver flames and she wore a pair of black heels that were about three inches, she had a pair of silver tinted sunglasses,

she had a silver charm bracelet that two tear drop shaped jewels of ruby and onyx, a black onyx witch's hat with a ruby strap at the part at the part were that pointy part and flat part met, a black onyx cat head, a ruby broom handle with a sliver part for the straw part,

she had gotten three ear piercing in each ear, two on the bottom and on in the cartaladge, with you guessed it, they were made of sliver,(The earrings.) she had black nails with red tips, and full pink lips and pale skin, she had on some red eyeliner, and a black jacket.

She walked into the STN-J office in a cat-ish walk that made a super model look like a fool in the grace and poise she carried. She walked into the office of Kosaka, the other STN-J members just stared at the door.

After a few minutes she came out, Kosaka followed her out, "This is Kagome

Higurashi, the new team member and a craft user." Robin perked at the thought of another craft user. Kagome smiled and Michel said, "Okay, here is the mission, apparently there is a school in

England for magic, we are not to hunt the children, but apparently they don't hurt normal people.

What the problem is there is a dark witch called Voldemort. He is also a wizard.

(A wizard is someone who needs a wand for magic, a witch needs only their power. A witch can be male or female, same for wizards. Hogwarts just forgot the true meaning of what they were and

separated them by their gender by mistake.)

After a little while they sent them all to England even Michel who got a special permit.

They some how got the Inu gang to come along. Kagome sat on the special train that would lead them to England to meet their transport.

(Here are some of the pairings,Inuyasha /Kagome/Michel/Harry. I really like Love squares so there will be many. Robin/Malfo/Amon.


	2. I am so sorry

Hi, um...I can't think of a way to do this story any longer, I'm really sorry, really I am! But I have lost total insperation for it, if anyone wants to, they can go ahead and continue this story for me, what I'll do is I will let you right chapters and will post it on the story, and I will state clearly that it is your story. Okay?


End file.
